This invention relates to a carrying case having an expandable compartment.
Carrying cases or bags consisting of multiple compartments in which one or more such compartments may be folded into a stored position have been previously commercially produced. One such bag included two small compartments each having a zipper enclosed access opening and which when placed in a back to back relationship serve to enclose a folded third compartment. This third compartment is sewed to both of the two small compartments which are secured together about their backs by a zipper to enclose the folded third compartment. In a bag of this construction, it is difficult for the user to properly fold the third compartment to enable it to be stored between the zipper connected first two compartments. In the following described invention, the bag or carrying case thereof is constructed so that the collapsible compartment may be easily folded into its stored position.